A Walk in the Park
by Twilit-Kingdom
Summary: As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, or to anyone else, Yata Misaki was finding himself rather lonely without his former best friend by his side nowadays...but what is to be expected when the two have a run in at a small community park and Fushimi Saruhiko notices the displeasure along his companions face? Yaoi. SaruMi.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own K or the Characters Being Used.

* * *

As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, or anyone else, Yata Misaki really did miss the company of his old friend: Fushimi Saruhiko.

The two of them had always spent all their time together whether they were just sitting around in the middle of the street playing video games, or attending school. The two were always together, attached at one another's hip...so now that years have passed and Fushimi is nowhere to be found other than on the battle field...Misaki can safely say that he's finding himself a bit lonely.

The redhead sighed as he watched the many towns folk wander past him as he sat on a park bench, having decided to leave the Homra gang for the day to gather his thoughts.

A light chuckle could be heard from behind him, a familiar tone, one that Misaki had heard often growing up. He turned his head quickly as his eyes widened, his words sounding a bit more surprised than he would have liked them to as they came out, "Saru!?"

"Yes, yes. Why do you sound so surprised, Misaki? Why are you looking so down in the dumps," the dark haired member of Scepter4 teased, walking slowly to the front of the bench only to sit down next to his old friend after he had done so.

"I look perfectly fine you stupid monkey," Misaki argued, his words now coming out as a small bark. "Obviously your eyes just need checked..."

Fushimi's smile danced along his lips as he moved in closer to Yata, knowing the redheaded boy well enough to know when there is and when there isn't something wrong with him. "Come now, Misaki, is that anyway to answer a comrade? By lying to him?"

"Comrade? You're nothing but a traitor!"

Yata's words had once more come out even louder than he had intended for them to be, so much louder a few bystanders turn their gazes towards the couple on the bench, expressions showing worry; voices being whispered under hushed breaths. The smaller man on the bench furrowed his brow as he noticed the attention he was bringing to the two of them, taking Fushimi's hand thoughtlessly in his own as he rose from the bench and headed off down the walk way.

Fushimi blinked as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Yata's, wondering to himself what had possessed the smaller man to grab hold of his hand; but nonetheless not really minding the hand holding. He followed Yata silently to a different bench in the park, one with less people around it, one hidden in the shade of many trees, were he then sat; pulling the smaller individual into his lap as he did so. "You still haven't answered my question, Misaki. Why were you looking so down?"

Yata's eyes widened even bigger than they had before as he was pulled down into his former friend's lap, struggling to get away with just as much force as he could muster up in this position. "Wha-What the hell do you think you're doing, ya damn monkey!? Let me go!"

"Shh, shh, calm down Misaki...you used to sit in my lap perfectly content, what's the problem with you doing so now?"

"You weren't a traitor then," Yata murmured, eyes directing their full attention to the dirt under the couple feet, a small frown finding its way across his lips.

Traitor. Although the word was fitting, it stung like a newly cut wound to Fushimi. His smile faded for only a seconds notice before he pulled Yata even closer into his lap, resting his own head against the redhead's as he had done so, "Well, there's no fixing what I am now so stop avoiding the question...why are you so down? It's not like you..."

Yata blinked quite a few times as he finally started to relax in Fushimi's grasp, having started to realize how the taller man isn't acting as his usual sadistic, mocking self...and how instead he's being caring; not dropping his question from before like he would have any other day. He let out a small sigh, resting his head against the darker haired man's, his voice coming out in only a whisper, "I...I'm lonely...I miss you, Saru..."

The words sounded so bitter sweet to Fushimi Saruhiko as his smile began to lighten up into a more meaningful, real, genuine grin. He nuzzled his nose into Yata's hair soft red hair, trying to come up with the right, appropriate response to such a declaration; only to finally reply moments later once the smaller man's had enough time to feel as though he's bothered his old friend in some way, shape, or form. "I miss you too, Misaki...every day, of every hour I'm thinking of you."

"Don't be stupid...you don't give a rat's ass about me or anyone else back with Homra...that's why you left, y'damn asshole."

"You're right," Fushimi nodded, his voice for once coming out in a low whisper, a whisper that had made Yata blink only for a frustrated and somewhat hurt frown to form across his lips.

"Y'know Saru, I don't have time to put up will your bullshit anymore, let me go so I can go home..."

"I don't like you at all, Misaki..."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, now let me go!"

"I love you."

With those three words did the world stop spinning all around Yata Misaki as his movements came to a halt and his eyes once again grew in surprise in reaction to Fushimi's words. He turned slowly in the taller man's lap, looking deep into the other's blue eyes; looking for any hint that he might be lying or toying with his emotions once again. "The...the hell, Saru?"

"I love you, Misaki...I have for a long time...," Fushimi nodded once more, his words sounding pure, making the smaller man in his lap just a bit more defensive.

"Y-yeah right...if you loved me you wouldn't have left me...you wouldn't have hurt me."

"But you see Misaki, you hurt me just as well...always awing over Mikoto when all I wanted was for you to look at me with those eyes of wanting...and yet you never even bothered to notice after we had joined Homra."

The redhead blinked a few more times as he took in Fushimi's words, frowning a bit deeper as he did so, refusing to accept that he had been in the wrong just by looking up to Mikoto Suoh. "That...that still doesn't prove that you feel anything for me..."

Becoming slightly irritated with Yata's inability to take him seriously does Fushimi reposition himself so that the smaller man is facing his front; only to then press their lips roughly, yet deeply and passionately together in a kiss neither of them had really been expecting.

Yata's eyes widened once more, bigger than either times they had done so already this fine afternoon, as he tried helplessly to push Fushimi away; only to give in to the kiss a few fast moments later, returning it with just as much passion as it was given to him. The two stayed that way for quite some time, exchanging light kisses in complete silence other than the faint cheeping of birds in the distance. Finally when the couple had pulled away from one another, huffing to catch their breath, did Fushimi give Yata a warm smile; running a hand carefully through the smaller man's hair, only to then cradle his face in his palm. "I love you, Yata Misaki."

"I love you too, asshole..."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :)


	2. Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own K or any of the characters being used.

* * *

Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko sat in silence as birds continued to cheep behind them; their position on the park bench still hidden by the overcast from the trees.

Fushimi watched Yata's facial expressions intensely, trying to find any sign of regret that might be there after having finally admitted his feelings to his former friend, however, he found none.

If fact Yata seemed just a tiny bit sheepish as continued to sit in Fushimi's lap, a faint blush painted effortlessly across his features. The redhead refused to look his companion in the eyes, his attention currently locked on a couple butterflies that were fluttering by, and only glanced up at Fushimi when he thought the other wasn't looking.

The member of Scepter4 chuckled to himself, realizing how under any other circumstance the two would be at each other's necks, shouting all kinds of threats at one another; but now they can't help but be silent. He ran his hand slowly through Yata's hair once more, chuckling to himself as the smaller man in his lap jumped due to the sudden touch, only to then open his lips to speak: "Ne, Misaki, you don't have to seem so upset with everything that's just happened, y'know."

"Wha-what the hell, monkey? I'm not upset in the slightest…it's just taking a while for me to process that you might not be as big of a jerk as I thought you were," the member of Homra nodded, slowly lifting his head to direct his attention now on Fushimi's crystal blue eyes.

"Naturally it would take you this long to understand that even someone like me is capable of loving another," Fushimi remarked with a small roll of his eyes, "Really Misaki, I have never _really_ hated you."

The smaller man watched Fushimi for a moment or so, never having imagined that he'd be able to hear Saru become so open with his thoughts and emotions with him again after the blue haired man left Homra for Scepter4. After a couple more seconds however, Yata nodded his head in understanding. "I wanted to hate you after you betrayed Mikoto, myself, and everyone else…and I know I tried my damndest to do so…But no matter what I couldn't stop from remembering our good times together and realizing just how much I missed you. Not even my respect for Mr. Mikoto could fill the whole you left in my heart."

Fushimi's eyes widened at Yata's words, having not expected that sort of rebuttal to come after his attempt of poking fun at his redheaded companion. A small blush had formed across his features as well, the younger man blinking at the sudden heat that radiated off of his cheeks. "Mi-Misaki…"

"Dude, what the hell are you getting all embarrassed about? You just told me how you felt so I did the same thing, what's the big deal," Yata blinked, noting Fushimi's strawberry red blush, not understanding what had triggered it.

The member of Scepter4 lifted his hand shakily to his cheeks, covering up the blush as his eyes became downcast, "I-I love you so much, Misaki."

"Yeah, I love you too, Monkey. Now why are you so embarrassed," Yata repeated sounding just a tiny bit irate.

Fushimi didn't have the chance to answer Yata's question properly before he had redirected his eyes and locked them on the redhead's, only to then push himself forward, removing his hand from his face, and placing his lips forcefully against Misaki's; holding himself there for a few seconds before kissing again, and again, and again. Yata's eyes widened just as they had done the first time the couple had kissed, this time having not expected the sign of affection even more than the last. Nonetheless however he allowed his body to move forward as he slowly snaked his arms around Fushimi's neck, pulling their bodies closer together as the kiss deepened and became all the more romantic.

A small smile crept along Fushimi's lips before he wrapped his own arms around the smaller man's waist, holding him any closer he can get the redhead by this point. The younger man pulled back from the kiss, however, after a few more long moments of exchanging passionate blows between one another, only to then rest their foreheads together. The two huffed for air in silence before Yata had let out a small chuckle, allowing himself to relax against Saruhiko's body for the first time in a number of years. "That…what unexpected, y'damn monkey."  
"Well, I got the guts to go for it so I did. I mean, I do love you, Yatagarasu Misaki."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I love you, too Saru. Now shut up and kiss me s'more."

Thus with Yata's first voice of approval does Fushimi Saruhiko press his lips more gently to his new boyfriend, Yata Misaki's; kissing the smaller man there lovingly, one after another, not bothering to stop for anything or anyone who discovered them as they sat in silence taking in one another's presence on their bench. One could say that today was a good day to go moping around in the park.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! A few people were wondering if I was going to continue A Walk in the Park, so I went ahead and made a bonus chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
